


Strike a Pose

by MercurySkies



Series: Dress You Up In My Love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, Fashion house owner Viktor, Fashion student Phichit, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Students, fashion designer viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/pseuds/MercurySkies
Summary: Yuuri agrees to model for Viktor at his upcoming shoot advertising Nikiforov's new line but that's not all he agrees to.“Okay.” Yuuri says with finality.“Okay, okay?” Viktor replies, trying not to sound too excited. Mila squeaks and he waves a hand at her to be quiet.“Yeah I-I’m no model really but I really love my suit and it’ll be fun, right?” Yuuri laughs and it’s the sweetest sound Viktor’s ever heard. “So fun Yuuri I promise. Thank you so much!” Viktor can barely contain himself, completely elated.“I-I’ll see you Friday Viktor. Bye!” It sounds as though he’s smiling and Viktor can’t stop his own from spreading as he ends the call. He feels dizzy. Mila starts squealing and Viktor can’t help but to join her, except his own screams are tinged with a lot more panic.





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it's been a month since I added a little something to this series. I'm so sorry for the wait but for some reason this part was particularly tricky to write and I had to re-write it at least four times before I was even remotely happy. I hope you enjoy seeing Viktor completely smitten by Yuuri and their relationship progressing thanks to the best friend and fashionista to ever grace this planet Phichit Chulanont.
> 
> Title from Vogue by Madonna, there's a theme here somewhere...

 

Viktor paces his office staring at Yuuri’s Instagram, frazzled and sanity fraying around the edges. “Viktor?” Mila peers around the door to his office, smiling bemusedly. “We’re all closed up... Are you okay?” Viktor stops pacing. His heart is beating so hard and fast it almost hurts.

“I um- yes? No. I think so?” He babbles and Mila laughs at him.

“Is this about Yuuri?” She asks smiling smugly at him and Viktor’s blush is answer enough. He shoves his phone into her hands and watches as she does a double take. “Oh my God” She says grin growing by the second “Look at him!” Viktor makes his way toward his desk to collapse in his chair and bury his face in his arms. “I have been.” His reply is muffled “For the past 20 minutes.” She clicks her tongue at him and leans against the edge of his desk as she taps at his phone.

“Well you did kinda ask for it.” She adds clearly having found the other pictures of Yuuri and Viktor’s comments. “This kid is good though.” She says glancing at Viktor where he pouts, cheek squished against his forearm. “You said Phichit has been trying for ages to get him to model. I wonder why he said no before now.”

“He’s shy.” Viktor mumbles.

“This suggests otherwise.” Mila teases, returning to the picture posted on Yuuri’s Instagram and shoving the phone in Viktor’s face. Viktor groans, swatting half-heartedly at her as his eyes are inevitably drawn to Yuuri’s form on the screen. “Okay I get it he’s a beautiful mystery.”

“So why haven’t you called him yet and unravelled him?” She asks, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Viktor groans again, louder.

 

“I don’t know? I don’t have any reason to call him, we’ve barely spoken. He disappeared so quickly today, I don’t want to bother him and he doesn’t seem interested.” Viktor laments. Mila throws his phone at him.

“Did we go to the same party a few weeks back?” Mila asks incredulously “You were inseparable. He didn’t take his eyes off you all night.” Viktor flushes at the memory. “There was a lot of champagne at that party.” He mutters petulantly remembering the taste of sweet champagne and laughter. It was the best night of his life and when the reporters realised they weren’t getting anything else from Viktor that evening the majority of them had made their excuses and left, leaving him in a room full mostly of friends and colleagues and the gorgeous Yuuri Katsuki. “Ugh you’re insufferable. You should just ask him out.” She grabs at him and Viktor is overworked and exhausted, too slow for him to stop her from snatching his phone from him. He tries to grab it back but she dances out of his grasp. “God you’ve got it bad Vitya! I didn’t even know you could fit that many heart emojis in a contact.”

“Mila don’t!” He fumbles with the phone as she throws it to him.

 

“Hello?” Yuuri’s voice sounds from the phone. Viktor stares between his phone and Mila, eyes wide and terrified. “Hello?” He says again and Viktor stares at Mila desperately. She replies with a shooing motion. “H-hi Yuuri, sorry. I-it’s Viktor.” There’s a brief squeak before Yuuri’s voice returns “Viktor? How did you get my number?” Viktor gives Mila another panicked look. He mouths at her that Yuuri must have forgotten that he’d given Viktor his number at the opening and all the help she provides is a shrug. “Er- Phichit gave it to me.” He answers quickly, almost a question itself with the way his voice pitches high and strained. “Oh.” Yuuri replies accompanied by frantic sounding whispers that Viktor can’t quite decipher.

“Is that okay? I can-”

“No!” Yuuri all but yells abruptly. “I mean yes it’s fine. How can I help?”

“I - um -” Viktor panics waving frantically at Mila. He watches as she sprints to his wall calendar alternating between pointing frantically at the coming Friday and miming taking pictures with an imaginary camera. “Oh. Oh! W-would you please model for me this Friday?” The request rushes out of him before he can fully comprehend what he’s asked. His heart pounds in his chest as he starts pacing the office again and he can feel Mila’s eyes following him around the room as she grins from ear to ear. “You’ll be fully compensated for your time of course.” He adds trying to regain his composure. His motives aren’t completely professional but Viktor has wanted Yuuri to model the new line since the moment he laid eyes on him. Mila gives him an excited thumbs up just to show him that she’s invested in how this plays out if anything. He runs a shaky hand through his hair as he listens to Yuuri deliberating, encouraged in hushed whispers by someone he suspects is Phichit.

 

“Okay.” Yuuri says with finality.

“Okay, okay?” Viktor replies, trying not to sound too excited. Mila squeaks and he waves a hand at her to be quiet.

“Yeah I-I’m no model really but I really love my suit and it’ll be fun, right?” Yuuri laughs and it’s the sweetest sound Viktor’s ever heard.

“So fun Yuuri I promise. Thank you so much!” Viktor can barely contain himself, completely elated.

“I-I’ll see you Friday Viktor. Bye!” It sounds as though he’s smiling and Viktor can’t stop his own from spreading as he ends the call. He feels dizzy. Mila starts squealing and Viktor can’t help but to join her, except his own screams are tinged with a lot more panic.

 

* * *

 

Viktor has not had enough coffee to be dealing with this. Yuri Plisetsky stomps into the studio, a grunt substituted for ‘hello’ as he throws himself into a makeup chair. “Good morning to you too Yura!” Viktor attempts a bright smile, voice over-saturated with cheer. It doesn’t have its desired effect and his oncoming headache throbs a little harsher. “I can’t believe you’re making me work alongside that amateur.” Yuri’s reflection scowls at him in the mirror and Viktor grits his teeth. “I mean he’s not a professional model but he’s good and he’s got the look we’re going for.”

“You mean he’s got the look _you_ go for.” Yuri spits in disgust. Viktor refuses to rise to the bait and clenches his jaw so tight it aches, headache flaring. “Well he will be wearing clothes designed by me.” He says because it’s obvious the final decisions fall to him. As much as Yuri likes to make his demands, Viktor is the owner and principal designer for Nikiforov, world renowned fashion house so what he says goes. It may seem as though he goes about his daily life with his head in the clouds but even he has his limits.

 

“So, you want your clothes worn by a pig then?” Yuri scoffs “You do know the camera adds 10 pounds, right?” Viktor snaps.

“Enough. Yura.” He says and his voice is icy, eyes a hard, cold blue. He fixes Yuri with an unwavering gaze and it feels as though the entire studio has fallen eerily silent, his voice quiet but it fills the air, sending chills down Yuri’s spine. “Yuuri will be here soon and if you can’t conduct yourself with the level of professionalism I expect from a now seasoned model of the industry then I will be speaking to my lawyers about terminating your contract early.”

“You wouldn’t.” Yuri smirks at him but his composure is visibly shaken as Viktor unblinkingly holds his gaze in the mirror. “I would. As much as it would pain me Yuri but you just keep pushing. I mean look at me Yuri.” He tears his gaze away from Yuri’s reflection to look at his own. His eyes look dull and there’s the distinct pull of tiredness at their corners in addition to the shadows beneath them. He’d tried to dress casually but nicely, in something that might catch Yuuri’s eyes but the light grey trousers paired with a vibrant light blue shirt, feel ill-fitting and uncomfortable. “Give me a break.”

 

Yuri mumbles something unintelligible at him and Viktor elects to leave knowing that an apology would be a lot harder won. He rounds the partition and heads straight toward a table near the dressing area laden with accessories and jewellery. He’s checked it a dozen times since arriving but he can feel eyes follow every move he makes after his outburst. He scolds himself for reacting, Yuri thrives on getting his hackles up sometimes, trying to get his way and Viktor had given him just what he was pushing for. He’s better than this. He’s built an entire brand from the ground up, his entire life has been spent cultivating and creating everything that Nikiforov is, yet a few choice words from a 16-year-old model makes his composure crumble. He stares down at a gold choker and pendant he’d chosen for Yuuri when selecting pieces from various jewellers and labels that would complement the new line. Gold suits Yuuri, it makes his brown eyes seem ever warmer, like warm dark syrup, his gaze so sweet. The colour contrasts so wonderfully with his dark hair. Since laying eyes on the piece he’s only had Yuuri in mind, and has even gone so far as to buy the piece in case he plucks up the courage to gift it to the man himself.

 

“Hi.” A quiet voice sounds by his ear and Viktor squeaks and his head snaps to his left so fast he feels a nerve twitch. Yuuri stands next to him, so close their elbows brush as Viktor brings a hand up to rub at the twinge in his neck. He huffs out a laugh, suddenly embarrassed as he lets his gaze drop back down to the array of accessories before him. The feeling of soft, cool fingertips joining his own on the nape of his neck makes him shiver. “Sorry, for startling you.” Yuuri adds, voice low and close and Viktor feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin, nerves like an exposed wire and he realises he’s yet to say a word. “It’s okay, I’m just...” Viktor trails off quietly, and this moment is precious, he feels full to the brim with frantic energy but something about Yuuri’s presence keeps him grounded. “Stressed?” Yuuri asks softly and Viktor hums a little in reply as his deft fingers apply just enough pressure to soothe his aching muscles.

 

“Sorry,” Phichit interrupts them looking every bit apologetic. Viktor feels Yuuri’s hand slip from his neck, across his shoulder blades before he lets them fall to his sides, hands retreating into the sleeves of his hoodie. “We’re ready we just need Yuuri.” Phichit adds looking sympathetically at him and Viktor feels pathetic at letting his weariness show. He straightens up and rolls his shoulders back and tries to relax. “Thank you, Phichit. Help our Yuuri here get fixed up.” Phichit leads him by the arm to the hair and makeup area and Yuuri smiles at him as he goes, something small and twitching with nervousness at the corners.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is too good at this, and Phichit keeps having to nudge Viktor into answering when Yuuri or their photographer asks him a question because he can’t seem to look at him and formulate coherent thought at the same time. Working with him is just as difficult as it is working with Yuri at times, but for entirely different reasons. With Yuri, he has to fight tooth and nail to get him to even remotely listen to direction and the majority of the time he ends up doing whatever he wants anyway. Yuuri follows direction to the letter but his nervousness lingers around the edges and stops him from fully inhabiting the clothes. Viktor hates to admit it but Yuri is right when he comments that the clothes are wearing him rather than Yuuri owning the ensemble.

 

“I thought that was the point?” Yuuri asks confused, teeth catching on his bottom lip. “To let the clothes shine.”

“Yeah...” Yuri replies, shrugging his shoulders. His portion of the shoot finished long ago and he usually disappears as soon as he’s no longer needed. Viktor has no idea why he’s stuck around but whatever Yuri’s reasons he’s just glad there haven’t been any repeats of the mornings argument. “People don’t just buy clothes because they look good. They like the way they look in them, they like the way they make them feel.”

“Yuri’s right.” Phichit chimes in and Yuri scowls at him in response “Make them fall in love with you and they’ll fall in love with the clothes.”

 

“I’m sure Yuuri doesn’t have any difficulty making people fall in love with him.” Viktor adds and snaps his mouth shut so quickly his teeth audibly click together, fretful that he's said too much. The answering blush on Yuuri’s cheeks make Viktor’s heart pound. Viktor wants to seize this opportunity to spend time with Yuuri and sweep him off his feet but he spends more time staring at him in wonder than wooing him. “Maybe if he had someone to bounce off. Someone to seduce.” Phichit says with a sly smile.

“Fuck no.” Yuri declares before making a swift exit.

“How about you Viktor?” Phichit suggests instead and he is very clearly having way too much fun. He panics. He is out of his depth, his ample charm and overt flirtation falling flat whenever he tries. They don’t have to worry about Yuuri being able to seduce him, it’s Viktor they should worry about. Viktor Nikiforov, a man who could have the whole industry on its knees with a flutter of the eyelashes but with Yuuri he feels like a teenager again trying desperately to get their crush to notice them. “I- well it’s been awhile since I did any modelling.” He stutters out but Phichit is shoving him toward the changing area before he can protest further. A suit is thrown at him and he tries to pinpoint when exactly he lost control of his employees and possibly his life.

 

He steps out to wolf whistles and it makes him feel uncharacteristically nervous as make-up artists and hair stylists fuss with him. He’s by no means new to this, the process of being primped and preened for the camera. However, he wasn’t lying when he said it’s been a while and Viktor doesn’t think he’s ever worked alongside a model as breath taking as Yuuri. Finally presentable enough to be on camera he approaches Yuuri with a smile, reaching for his hand and brushing the faintest of kisses against his knuckles. “Well aren’t you forward?” Yuuri says with a blush as he watches Viktor with a gaze that’s fond and lingering. “Well I thought it’d be helpful to revisit some memories.” A shutter clicks and Yuuri looks up at the sound but Viktor pulls him back with a gentle tug. “Hey, just keep your eyes on me or the middle distance. You’re doing great, just relax.” Music starts up, filling the studio with a heavy and sultry bass, it masks the sounds of chattering staff members as well as the loud clicks of the camera. Viktor wishes that it would all just fade away, that there was nothing but Yuuri and the pulse of the music thrumming through them.

 

“Yuuri try-”

“I got it.” Yuuri calls over the music, looking back at him with determined eyes as his fingers slide up the silk of his tie. He feels his mouth drop open and hears the distant laughter caused by what must be his dumbfounded expression; he definitely doesn’t want to see that photo, though he supposes it’ll be a masterpiece if they crop Viktor himself out. “Wow,” he breathes out attempting what he hopes is a flirty smile as he hears his own heartbeat echoing in his ears, “aren’t you full of surprises.” Yuuri leans in so close his lips brush the shell of his ear.

“Just you wait,” he says in a whisper that’s almost drowned out by wolf whistles and the pounding of Viktor’s heart.

 

Viktor drifts through the rest of the shoot, completely mesmerised by Yuuri. It’s safe to say they’ve achieved the desired effect, as even as they take breaks and move lights around Viktor can’t take his eyes off him. They both rely on the direction of the photographer and Phichit. Viktor is pretty sure it’s not in Phichit’s job description to be so gleefully bossing him around but he’ll let it slide considering his good-natured teasing riles Yuuri up enough for them to get a few shots of him straddling Viktor in a wingback chair. He has ascended to a higher plain, the fabric of the pants _he’s_ designed stretch over Yuuri’s luscious thighs and his hands itch to touch. He briefly remembers that he already has, he’s already been much closer to Yuuri, pressed chest to chest with him as they danced at the store’s opening. Right now he has the most amazing view of the curve of his jaw, Yuuri’s head turned to look over his own shoulder at the camera. He’s so busy being unprofessional and staring at Yuuri that he doesn’t notice when Phichit calls for them to take a break and asks Yuuri to head back to the changing area to change into the last outfit of the day.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks concerned and his soft gaze makes Viktor melt slightly in the chair he’s been seated in for the last 20 minutes. He tries not to think about how Yuuri is still pretty much seated in his lap. “You okay?” Viktor nods in reply and swallows, trying to muster up some sense of professionalism. “You were amazing! Are we moving on?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri climbs to his feet gracefully and offers a hand to Viktor. He doesn’t need help to stand, the stress and headache that had been paining him earlier now a distant memory. He takes his hand anyway, just to feel the brief warmth of Yuuri’s palm against his. “Thanks for your help.” He adds shyly and Viktor feels his knees wobble a little.

“No problem!” Viktor replies light and cheery before Yuuri is whisked away by assistants to go get changed.

 

“I think I deserve a raise” Phichit says as he follows Viktor toward his own changing area. Viktor thinks about it.

“We’ll see how the first date goes.” _If there’s a first date_ , he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is blushing and giggling in front of the camera, the photographer teasing and flirting with him gently and Viktor feels utterly and completely helpless. Viktor hasn’t said a word for the past half an hour and both Phichit and Yuri keep looking at him with worry and contempt respectively. It’s their last outfit of the day, a casual, large, soft pink knit jumper that hangs from Yuuri’s shoulders and a pair of loose fitting light grey trousers. He looks completely at ease; a light blush complements the soft pink eyeshadow that makes his eyes sparkle in the light. He’s wearing the gold choker and pendant that Viktor picked out and something soft and content thrums in his chest at the picture Yuuri makes, warm and endlessly alluring. He’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and Viktor is paralysed by it. The photographer steps back to Viktor and hands him the camera, and he proceeds to flicks silently through the last few shots, smile growing as the images morph more and more into candids rather than editorials. “Alright, that’s a wrap.” He calls, satisfied. He hesitates on one image of Yuuri with his head thrown back in laughter, his dark hair having fallen away from his face as the light catches on the gold around his neck. He looks up and opens his mouth to tell him how beautiful he is but snaps it shut again as he watches the photographer help Yuuri to his feet. The staff bustle around him, tidying up and packing away clothes and equipment and Viktor remains frozen in indecision.

 

“Ask him to dinner.” Phichit appears, like a devil at his shoulder, looking down at the camera cradled in Viktor’s hands.

“Phichit...”

“Don’t ‘ _Phichit_ ’ me. You know you want to, just _ask_.” Phichit bounces on the balls of his feet, grin so broad Viktor’s own face aches just looking at it. “What if he says no?” Viktor frets as anxious fingers twist the camera’s strap into knots. Phichit rolls his eyes “What if he says yes?”

 

 _What if he says yes?_ He wants to know everything there is to know about Yuuri. His favourite colour. Does he drink coffee or tea? Does he have any pets? What are his friends and family like? His favourite book. His future plans. Every time he thinks to ask, even just to speak to Yuuri something makes him stop or stutter. A pounding in his chest makes the breath rattle out of him. It’s never been this hard before, to flirt and romance. Most of the time Viktor hadn’t needed to, people all too willing to flirt and woo a model turned fashion house owner, smitten by Viktor’s smile and everything that came with it but most of the time, not the man himself. This is new, Yuuri is new and earnest and shy but bold and daring. Just being in the same room with Yuuri makes Viktor feel more inspired, more alive than he’s ever felt before.

 

“Why?” Viktor whines petulantly as Phichit yanks the camera from his hands and nudges him in the ribs, breaking his train of thought. Viktor can see why as Yuuri stands in front of him looking like he’s trying not to laugh. “Sorry to interrupt I-” Viktor receives another sharp jab in his side.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” He’s sure the look of complete shock on Yuuri’s face matches his own. He can feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest it makes him feel nauseous and his mind keeps up a constant mantra of ‘please say yes’ in the short pause before Yuuri answers. He looks nervously between Viktor and Phichit and if Yuuri were any closer to him, Viktor has no doubt that Phichit would be nudging him insistently. “I- Yes I’d love to.” Yuuri replies with a blush and Viktor desperately wants to kiss him.

“Are you free now?” Viktor asks, the sudden lightness that’s filling himself causing himself to trip over himself in his excitement. He grabs Yuuri’s hand and delights when Yuuri’s blush deepens. “I- Yeah just let me change. I’ll be sad to take this outfit off, though it’s my favourite.”

“Now careful Yuuri, it’s not his ego that needs stroking.” Phichit says with a smirk and quickly makes an exit before Yuuri can hit him. He turns an even darker shade of red and removes his hand from Viktor’s to cover his face. “Let’s just go Yuuri.” Viktor says gently as he takes Yuuri’s hands away from his face. “This outfit is definitely my favourite too.” He smiles and hopes that Yuuri understands.

“Okay.” Yuuri says softly, and he lights up with a smile. Viktor all but skips from the studio, Yuuri’s fingers intertwined with his, their laughter ringing in his ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also thank you for waiting for this part if you've been following the series and all your kudos and comments so far its so encouraging. I'm sorry it took me so long! Let me know if there's any outfit or scene you'd like to see in this series and I'll see what I can do. You can talk fashion to me on tumblr @ cutelikedirtycute!


End file.
